The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D.
Based on the comic series by Alan Moore, "The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D." is the vast tale of the American Leagues of Extraordinary Gentlemen, which have spanned from 1776-2060. The article is also based on the fanfiction story of the same name, written also by me and featured here. 'Organization' ' ' 'G.U.A.R.D. History' (The G'''entlemen Advent'U'rers for Extr'A'''ordinary Ame'R'ican '''D'efense) = G.U.A.R.D.' The Pirate Conference (1776-1780) During the 2nd year of the American Revolutionary War, the Colonists were at risk of losing against the British Empire's unstoppable naval forces. To combat this threat, Benjamin Franklin and several corsair sources organized a meeting among very unsavory characters, on the caribbean Rose Island. From full-blooded pirates to humble privateers, Frankln and other Sons of Liberty task these "gentlemen" with fighting back the hordes of Britian, in return for amnesty of their past crimes. Most of those that attended this "Pirate Conference" agreed to these terms, and hundreds of pirates banded together to form an swashbuckling armada. Twelve of the greatest pirates were choosen to lead and rally these navy force to be reckoned. Together they halted many a British ship and aided the Colonists at times in seperate but urgent matters. 'Benjamin Franklin' (Real)'' Captain Oliver "Pluddin' Head" Johnson (Abbott and Costello Meet Captain Kidd) *'Captain Clegg' (Dr. Syn, the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh) *'Long John Silver '(Treasure Island) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *'Captain Blood II '(Captain Blood) *'Captain Slaughterboard '(Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor) *'Captain Jack Sparrow' (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *'King of the Pirates '(The Pirates of Penzance) *'The Dread Pirate Roberts '(The Princess Bride) *'Captain Pugwash' (Captain Pugwash) *'Guybrush Threepwood' (Tales of Monkey Island) *'Captain Pissgums '(Captain Pissgums and his Pervert Pirates) *'Morgan Adams' (Cutthroat Island) 1st League (1835-1836) The success of this Pirate Conference gave the US the idea to recruit "extraordinary men" in times of need. But this thought wouldn't fully flesh out until the end of the War of 1812, again against the British. It also allowed the US to more reasonably bring the pirate Jean Lafitte and his men to help aid in the Battle of New Orleans. After the war, he and his crew raided one of the many British Ships fleeing from American Naval forces. On board was Napoleonic treasure, which the pirates kept, but they did hand over certain documents to the Americans. These documents would end up being the first pages of what would later be called "The Black Dossier". In it was historical documents, transcribing a secret history of groups of British agents that have gone on amazing adventures, on behalf of the crown. With the knowledge that Britain has been utilizing "extraordinary agents" for centuries, the US sets out to create an more advanced organization that finds and enlists such extraordinary men and women to serve the United States, and aid against any foreign or internal threat. So this taskforce was codenamed G.U.A.R.D, Gentlemen adventUrers for extrAordinary ameRican Defense. The next two decades would be put into tracking down such amazing individuals, and keeping tabs on the British league. Eventually, when hostilities between the territory of Texas and Mexico broke out, the US secretly interferred and sent the 1st ever league down to aid in the Texan plight, so that the large and valuable area would thus fall into the American hands. ''Sam Houston (Real) '' *'Davy Crockett' (Real) *'William Travis' (Real) *'Jim Bowie' (Real) *'Daniel Boone' (Real) *'Nathanial Bumppo/Hawkeye/Deerslayer/Pathfinder' (The Last of the Mohicians) Their Base of Operations was the Alamo Mission in San Antonio. It was because of this importance and the intel it held, that Santa Anna choose to wage such a massive siege on the site. 2nd League (1874-1876) ''Huckleberry Finn (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)'' ''Janos Bartok (Legend)'' *[[Artemus Gordon (GUARD)|'Artemus Gordon']]' '(The Wild Wild West) *'Augustus McCrae '(Lonesome Dove) *'Bret Maverick' (Maverick) *'Joe Magarac '(Pittsburgh Folklore) *'Rooster Cogburn' (True Grit) *'The Man With No Name' (The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly) *'"Wrangler" Jane Angelica Parmenter' (F-Troop) *'Paladin' (Have Gun-Will Travel) *'Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro' (Zorro) *'Ichabod Crane' (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *'Sheriff Bart' (Blazing Saddles) *'Kwai Chang Caine' (Kung Fu) *'Tonto' (The Lone Ranger) Their Bases of Operation include the Secret Service locomotive No. 5, and Fort Courage. 3rd League (1893-1896) Professor Henry Jones '(The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles)'' ''Newt Dobbs''' (Lonesome Dove)'' *'Abraham "High Wolf" Wheeler '(Into the West) *'Paul Bunyan '(Wisconsin/Minnesota/Michigan Folklore) *'John Henry '(West Virginia Folklore) *'Calamity Jane' (Real) *'Pecos Bill '(Texas Folklore) *'The Jersey Devil '(New England Folklore) *'Febold Feboldson '(Nebraska Folklore) *'Joe Magarac' (Pittsburgh Folklore) *'Captain Alfred Bulltop Stormalong' (Massachussetts Folklore) *'Johnny Kaw '(Kansas Folklore) *'Skeleton Man '(Apache Legend) 4th League (1916-1919) Mata Hari '(Real)'' *John Clayton, Lord Greystoke (Tarzan of the Apes) *'Samson Munch and the Golem '(Law & Order: SVU/Jewish Mythology) *'Gabriel Kane '(Solomon Kane) *'Harry Houdini '(Real) *Rose Dawson (Titanic) *'T.E. Lawrence '(Lawrence of Arabia) *'Donald Walker/The Phantom '(The Phantom) *'Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. '(The Chronicles of Young Indiana Jones) *'Carlise Cullen '(Twilight) *Nikola Tesla (The Prestige) *Manfred von Richthofen/The Red Baron (Real) *'''Rufus T. Firefly (Duck Soup) 5th League (1929-1933) The United States now faced a new and deadly face of evil, a homegrown terror that lays deep in every American City, Organized Crime. Mobsters and gangster now started to take over neighborhoods and blocks, thriving on murder, extortion and prostitution. But thanks in part to Prohibition, the mafia and other rivial families or gangs prosper on the hordes of money they get from illegal bootlegging. The GUARD is called once again into action, to combat the growing organized crime that infests America. But ace detectives, or fantastic characters isn't enough for fighting this threat, the government decides to take a controversial move. They enlist wanted fugitives, America's "Public Enemies" to help root out and destroy the crime families, in return for amnesty. Most law officers object to these criminals as being government enforcers, which puts this league on the outs with other law enforcement agencies. If that weren't bad enough, most of the latest GUARD members don't even trust each other enough to work well together. *'Elliott Ness' (The Untouchables) *'Sheena' (Sheena, Queen of the Jungle) *'Amelia Earhart '(Real) *'Sam Spade' (The Maltese Falcon) *'Hercule Poirot '(The Mysterious Affair at Styles) *'Cowardly Lion' (The Wizard of Oz) *'Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow '(Bonnie & Clyde) *'John Dillinger '(Real) *'Baby Face Nelson' (Real) *'Charles "Pretty Boy" Floyd' (Real) *'Tom Powers' (The Public Enemy) 6th League (1941-1946) ''Karl Schafer (Uncharted 2: Drake's Fortune) Lt. Rooney McCoy '(Arsenic and Old Lace/Law & Order) '' *'Dick Tracy '(Dick Tracy) *'Doc Savage '(Doc Savage - The Man of Bronze) *'Cosmo Topper (Topper) *'Nick and Nora Charles' (The Thin Man) *'Lawrence Lawrence' (The Ghost Breakers) *'Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer '(The Rocketeer) *'Mr. Kentaro Moto' (Thank You, Mr. Moto) *'The Shadow '(The Shadow) *'The Green Hornet' (The Green Hornet) *'Larry Talbot '(The Wolf Man) *'Gill '(Creature From the Black Lagoon) *'Domino Lady '(Saucy Romantic Adventures) 7th League (1955-1958) The Third Reich is defeated, but Europe lays in ruins and faces a threat now from the Red Menace in Moscow. The Soviet Union and the US are now the two most powerful nations in the world, leaving both to instigate a Cold War between the two, filled with near-nuclear holocausts and espionage. The GUARD is re-activated once again to create a taskforce that can infiltrate and defeat Soviet plots here at home, or in the motherland of Russia, the Communist Lion's den. The spy game was still young then, so the taskforce consisted of legendary World War II heroes, each with their own unique qualities and skills, each given orders to only use thier codenames in all situations. Unfortunatley, this league's government liasons and leaders would be the two most unscrupulous and coldhearted officers in the military. ''Captain Binghamton (McHale's Navy)'' ''Colonel Samuel Flagg (M*A*S*H)'' *'Colonel Robert E. Hogan/ "Papa Bear" '(Hogan's Heroes) *'Commander Quinton McHale/ "Riptide" '(McHale's Navy) *'Lt. Cmdr. Charles Parker/ "Charlie Brown" '(McHale's Navy) *'Adam Munroe/ "Takezo Kensei"' (Heroes) *'Rick Blaine/ "Desert Daken" '(Casablanca) *'Major John Reisman/ "Rotten Eggs" '(The Dirty Dozen) *'Virgil Hilts/ "The Cooler King" '(The Great Escape) *'Captain Aldo Raine/ "The Apache" '(Inglorious Basterds) *'Michael Dundee/ The Drover '(Australia) *'Captain Keith Mallory/ "Mr. Navarone" '(The Guns of Navarone) *'Colonel Andrew Guano/ "Bat Guano" '(Dr. Strangelove) *'Lt. Timothy E. Upham/ "French Kisser" '(Saving Private Ryan) *'Commander Nick Holden/ "Sea Tiger" '(Operation Petticoat) 8th League (1963-1967) Admiral Harriman Nelson '(Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea)'' ''Alexander Waverly''' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)'' *'Joe Friday '(Dragnet) *'Virgil Tibbs' (In the Heat of the Night) *'The Doctor - 2nd' (Doctor Who) *'Napoleon Solo' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) *'Moundshroud' (The Halloween Tree) *'Hawkeye Pierce' (M*A*S*H) *'Derek Flint' (In Like Flint) *'Barnabas Collins' (Dark Shadows) *'Simon Templar' (The Saint) *'Inspector Jacques Clouseau' (The Pink Panther) *'Samantha Stephens' (Bewitched) *'Gary Seven' (Star Trek) 9th League (1974-1977) Walter Eugene "Radar" O'Reilly '(M*A*S*H) '''Colonel Sam Trautman (First Blood)'' *'Maxwell Smart/Agent 86 '(Get Smart) *'Jaime Sommers' (The Bionic Woman) *'Bo "Bandit" Darville and K.A.R.R.' (Smokey and the Bandit/Knight Rider) *'Hannibal Lecter' (Red Dragon) *'John Rambo' (First Blood) *'Egon Spengler' (Ghostbusters) *'Jim Rockford' (The Rockford Files) *'Theo Kojak' (Kojak) *'John Shaft' (Shaft) *'B.A. Baracus' (The A-Team) *'Eddie Quist' (The Howling) *'Connor MacLeod' (Highlander) 10th League (1989-1992) ''Robin Masters (Magnum, P.I.)'' *'John Patrick Mason '(The Rock) *'Harry Callahan '(Dirty Harry)' ' *'The Doctor - 4th '(Doctor Who) *'Jules Winnfield '(Pulp Fiction) *'Ash '(The Evil Dead) *'Jack Ryan '(The Sum of all Fears) *'Alan Grant '(Jurassic Park) *'Irwin M. "Fletch" Fletcher '(Fletch) *'Dana Scully '(The X-Files) *'Klaatuu '(The Day the Earth Stood Still) *'Angus MacGyver' (MacGyver) *'Martin Riggs '(Lethal Weapon) 11th League (1996-1999) Christopher Henderson '(24) [[Phillips Broyles (GUARD)| Phillip Broyles']] (Fringe) *[[Sam Fisher|'Sam Fisher']](Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) *'Lennie Briscoe' (Law & Order) *'John Munch' (Law & Order: SVU) *'Samuel Gerard' (The Fugitive) *'Adrian Monk' (Monk) *'Frank Black' (Millennium) *'Sally Solomon' (3rd Rock From the Sun) *'Kima Greggs' (The Wire) *'Vic Mackey '(The Shield) *'Clay Morrow' (Sons of Anarchy) 12th League (2003-2009) '' Jack Bauer '(24) *Nathan Drake' (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) *'Robert Langdon' (The Da Vinci Code) *'Calleigh Duquesne' (CSI: Miami) *'The Doctor - 10th (Doctor Who) *Cyrus Lupo' (Law & Order) *'Sydney Bristow' (Alias) *'Dirk Pitt (Sahara) *Leroy Jethroy Gibbs' (NCIS) *'John McClane' (Live Free or Die Hard) *'Rainbow Six/John Clark' (The Bear and the Dragon) *'Dr. Gregory House' (House, M.D.) *'Beatrix Kiddo/The Bride/Black Mamba' (Kill Bill, Vol I & II) 13th League (2060-2063) 'Captain James T. Kirk' (Star Trek: Generations)'' ''Shakespeare Montag (Fahrenheit 451)'' *'T-1000' (T-2: Judgement Day) *'Natasi/Number Six' (Battlestar Galactica) *'Xena' (Xena: Warrior Princess) *'Neo' (The Matrix) *'"Mad" Max Rockatansky '(Beyond Thunderdome) *'Darius Neville Jurado' (I Am Legend) *'Guinevere Swan' (The Stand) *'Alex Murphy/Robocop' (Robocop) *'Jake Green' (Jericho) *'Kurdy Malloy' (Jeremiah) *'Quinn Abercromby' (Reign of Fire) *'Adam Young '(Good Omens) *'Ulysses/The Mariner' (Waterworld) 'Story ' #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: The Pirate Conference and the 1st League #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. I #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. II #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. III #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. IV #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. V #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 3rd League - Vol. I #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 3rd League - Vol. II #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 3rd League - Vol. III #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 4th League - Vol. I #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 4th League - Vol. II #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 4th League - Vol. III Antagonists List of G.U.A.R.D. Enemies Other Characters List of Other Characters Featured in "The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D."